Junko Magica
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: On the eve of Walpurgisnacht Madoka goes to save Homura and is stopped by her mother. this leads to an exchange that will change everything she thought she knew, and will unveil a new story, that of Junko's own history with magic, witches, and incubators!
1. Walpurgisnacht

It is not always an easy path

It is not always an easy choice

It is not always what we wanted to happen.

And it does not always do what you think it will.

But sometimes when you least expect it

That little choice that you make becomes something great.

And that in itself is the greatest creator of miracles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Madoka's mother as Madoka stepped onto the stairway down to the outer door of the city's shelter they were in. Outside masses of rain and wind pelted the window creating a dull roaring that never died down.

"I have a friend out there," Madoka said without looking at her mother.

"Then let the police and firefighters handle it, you need to stay here where it's safe."

"I'm the only one that can save her I have to-"

Smack!

Madoka looked at her mother as the realization dawned on her. Her mother had just slapped her. "And what do you think that will do, Madoka! Is it worth risking your life over, is it worth making all of us worry about you!"

"Yes. I'm the only one that can save her, I have to. I love you and Dad so much that it just makes it harder to have to make you worry! Please I need to save her!"

Junko Kaname looked at her daughter and sighed. "She's in danger from the cause of the storm, isn't she?"

"What?" Madoka replied, shocked at what her mother said.

"So you lie for the first time to me, huh. It makes me happy to know you can and are growing. It does not have to end in the way you think, Madoka."

"What do you mean?"

Junko smiled as she took out her cell phone. "Give me one minute and then we can go save your friends okay?"

"Um,"

Junko stood there for a moment waiting for the person on the other end to pick up before they finally did. "Hi Kazuko….Yes, it seems the storm is from what we figured it might be….Yes, Madoka is rather adamant about helping her friend… All right, I think it should be by the harbour, you'll know it when you see it….Yep, see you then." Junko closed her phone and tuned to Madoka. "Let's go save your friends, all of them."

Madoka just nodded at her mother in confusion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Homura Akemi looked down at the debris crushing her leg and grimaced. She could get herself free. She couldn't beat Walpurgisnacht. She couldn't save Madoka. And she couldn't reverse time again or it would make things worse. She had failed.

Looking up at Walpurgisnacht, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes and the darkness overcoming her heart, she had failed and couldn't stop it.

Crack!

Homura turned to see Madoka standing beside her looking out at Walpurgisnacht, her eyes full of courage.

"No! Madoka, run away!" Homura screamed as her soul gem began slowly turning black.

Madoka shook her head. "I'm not running anymore. all I've done is sat on the sidelines while everyone else suffered before me. I won't allow it anymore. Kyubey, I've decided on my wish!"

"No!" Homura screamed as Kyubey popped out from behind some rubble and came in front of Madoka, sitting on a waist height rock.

"So you'll accept the contract then, Madoka?" Kyubey asked.

"Yes, I shall accept your contract." Madoka exclaimed while staring right at the white incubator.

"Then what is your wish?"

"I wish that Mami, Kyouko and Sayaka never fell, and were here with us, perfectly healthy and not even close to becoming witches!"

Homura gasped upon hearing this as Kyubey almost showed a frown. "Are you sure you wish that, Madoka?" Kyubey asked.

"I gave you my wish. I want them exactly as they were, alive, well, not close to being witches, and if possible here!"

"Very well, though here is not possible." Kyubey said as he began the contract and turned Madoka into a magical girl. As she changed, three bolts of pink energy flew out from her in different directions disappearing behind rubble and cloud.

Madoka panted a few times before opening her eyes and looking toward Walpurgisnacht who was getting ever closer to them. "Kyubey, I'd like you to leave for a while please, could you come back in a few days?"

Kyubey shook his head, "I cannot do that Madoka; I need to see if you can beat Walpurgis or if you turn into a witch so I can harvest your energy!"

"Don't you have multiple bodies anyway? You could just use one of those to see from a distance."

"This is my only body in the city at the moment unfortunately so-"

"GOOD!" came a yell as a large hammer slammed its rounded head onto Kyubey's body, crunching it under it weight and causing his body to pop like a balloon.

Homura looked above where Kyubey had been sitting and saw the wielder of the hammer, and almost feinted from the shock. Above Kyubey, holding the end of the long hammer was Madoka's mother wearing a black leather sleeveless coat over her casual clothing. Her arms had bandages on them and her shoes had been replaced by large military style boots. The one thing that got her attention though was her necklace, a small purple pink gemstone on a clasp that hung from a short chain, and looked exactly like a magical girl's soul gem.

Junko lifted up the hammer and shook the bits of Kyubey off of it before resting it on her shoulder and dropping down in front of Homura. "You're sure about your wish, Madoka?" she asked as if she knew exactly what was going on.

"Yes, I'm sure of it and I trust you, Mom." Madoka said as she looked to Homura, which her mother noticed.

"Good. One, two, lift!" Junko said as the two of them bent down and lifted the piece of rubble off of Homura's leg allowing her to pull herself up with Madoka's help.

Homura stood up with help from Madoka and looked over at Madoka's mother who was now a few feet in front of them and glaring intently at Walpurgisnacht. "Um, Madoka, is that?"

"My mom, yeah. I don't know the specifics but she is a magical girl too it seems."

"But can she help us defeat Walpurgisnacht?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. We won't be alone though; Mami, Kyouko and Sayaka should be here soon!"

"So we need to hold out. You'll have to introduce me to all your new friends once this is over, Madoka" Junko said as she lifted the hammer and began twirling it in front of her. "We just need to hold out until your friends get here, but that doesn't mean we can't give this thing a heck of a beating!"

Madoka and Homura looked as her mother began running toward Walpurgisnacht at a full sprint and then looked at each other and nodded, joining the fray.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mami Tomoe sat up and looked around finding herself in an abandoned building while a massive storm blew outside and into sections of the building, pelting her with rain. "What's going on? The last thing I remember is-"

Mami froze up as her memories came back to her. She had died. She had been killed by the witch that bit down on her head. She was sure of it because she remembered seeing the inside of its mouth and hearing the crunch of its teeth and the pain of her head coming off and being swallowed.

Mami was forced out of her stupor when a rogue branch came through a broken wall and smacked her in the face, pulling her attention to outside. She slowly got up and walked over to the broken section of wall and looked out upon the city in horror.

The storm was over the ocean mainly but she could see parts of the city being ripped apart by it and a large witch floating above it all just at the outskirts of the harbour.

"W-what. How is a witch outside of a barrier?" Mami commented to herself as she shook her head and transformed, leaping out of the abandoned building and toward the witch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayaka Miki woke up like a shot and looked around. She was sitting on a chair in a train station, had she fallen asleep? She could hear the noise of a storm outside and walked over to a window thinking to herself. She had been with Kyouko until just a moment ago, what had happened?

Her thoughts became meaningless as she came to the window. Through it, she saw the massive form of a witch floating in the sky, destroying the city below it.

In the single motion, she ran out of the train stop and transformed into her magical girl form, brandishing two sabers as she ran. She was not about to let a witch destroy the city she had promised to protect in Mami's stead!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyouko Sakura walked out of the alley she woke up in and was greeted by two sights. A massive thunderstorm that was ripping through the city and a massive witch floating above it that was destroying the city. In a motion, she transformed and ran toward it.

She knew something was wrong with the whole situation; after all she had sacrificed herself to destroy Sayaka's witch form. She had died and she knew it, yet here she was running toward an unknown witch that was probably the one Homura had told her about, Walpurgisnacht.

She grinned to herself. It didn't matter what the reason was, there was a witch to kill and she was going to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Homura wheezed as she got up off of her knees, falling back to them in a moment from exhaustion. Above her, she could see Madoka and Junko fighting Walpurgis and actually giving it pause. They weren't doing enough though! She could see it, Walpurgisnacht had yet to use its full power and just the three of them could not beat it. It was hopeless! Looking down she could see her tears landing on the ground, and her hand causing her to notice the state of her soul gem. Noticing made her cry even more, she was going to turn into a witch and help Walpurgis!

"Now, now Akemi san, there's no need to cry." came a voice as Homura noticed a person stop beside her and kneel down. The person's hand came down and touched her soul gem, causing all the blackness in it to recede and disappear.

Looking up, Homura came face to face with their teacher Saotome Sensei who knelt beside her and smiled at her with a warm caring smile. She was wearing long white boots and a long white skirt complete with white socks and a long and loose white shirt. Her arms were bare except for a gem inset in a bracelet on the wrist of her right arm which was holding a large mechanical crossbow. Saotome stood up and pulled Homura up with her and pointed to the sky where Madoka and Junko were fighting. "It is not so bad that you need to despair yet Akemi san, look!"

Obeying, Homura looked up at the battle and was given hope. A stray piece of building was about to hit Madoka, but was blasted out of the air by a brilliant golden beam of magic as Mami Tomoe leapt into the fray and blasted a torrent of familiars out of the sky. A moment later both Sayaka Miki and Kyouko Sakura appeared as well, both of them slamming their weapons into an arm of Walpurgisnacht from opposite sides, tearing it off at the shoulder. Homura could not believe what she was seeing, everyone was alive and Walpurgisnacht was now losing because of it. For the first time since starting her mission, Walpurgisnacht was losing! "How-?"

"Don't you think you should be joining the fight instead of sitting here in a stupor, Akemi san? Saotome Sensei said with a warm smile as she pointed her crossbow into the sky and fired off an impossibly large rain of bright white arrows that struck Walpurgisnacht pushing it farther away from the city and right into a swing of Junko's hammer which sent if yet again even further from shore.

As Homura landed on the piece of building above her she saw that the hammer blow of Madoka's mother had bought enough time for something important, a reunion. As she landed she was mobbed by all four of the other girls who were all just happy that they were alive. Before they could say anything more though, they were interrupted by Junko.

"Can the hugs wait until this thing is gone, please. I'll even make cake for everyone after this, okay?"

"Oh, Junko's homemade cake! This should be good!" Saotome Sensei snickered to herself as she fired of more bolts at Walpurgisnacht.

"Hey, killing a witch this ugly should be worth it don't you think, Kazuko?

"Oh c'mon Junko, this things isn't nearly as ugly as Faust was. Let's kill it though to see if your cooking has improved!"

Within moments of hearing this Mami and Madoka had their weapons out and joined Saotome Sensei in firing on Walpurgis as everyone else rushed forward to strike it.

"Um, Saotome Sensei?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, Kaname san?"

"Um, how are you and Mom magical girls?"

"I've been wondering that too, I think everyone is," Mami interjected.

Kazuko Saotome giggled slightly. "I suppose we can tell you all. But after this is over okay?"

"Right!" both Mami and Madoka said in unison as they resumed pelting Walpurgisnacht with fire as everyone else battered and beat it through the sky.


	2. Loopholes

"You can't keep doing this, Junko!" Junko Kaname's friend, Kazuko Saotome, nearly screamed as she stood above Junko's form lyingon the school roof. Junko opened her eyes and looked at her friend who, as always, was wearing a school uniform at least a size too big for her, masking her shape with its bagginess. Kazuko's short brown hair was ruffled as well, probably from yelling at her.

Junko sat up causing her own light purple hair to shake around as she looked up at Kazuko, "Keep doing what?"

Kazuko's face contorted in anger "This! You can't keep lying up here on the roof and skipping classes, Junko!"

Junko sat up and leaned against the bench and sighed at her friends statements "Why not? It's not like the teachers care if I'm there or not."

"That doesn't matter. What would your family think of this?" Kazuko sat down beside Junko.

"They don't care, remember! As soon as we hit high school they up and left the city. All I get from them are postcards telling me how happy they are without me and electronically sent money to live off of!" Junko nearly screamed in anger.

Kazuko cursed to herself, she had promised herself she would not bring that up but here she just had. "Look I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"I know you're just looking out for me, I shouldn't have snapped either, I'm sorry." Junko interrupted as she gloomily looked at the ground between her feet.

Silence reigned for many moments as neither of them could think of what to change the subject to. "Um, I could help you study sometime to help out a bit."

"Where at?"

"The library?"

Junko snickered to herself and looked up to Kazuko. "If we did it at the library then I'd be alone while you attempt to talk to Nekozawa-kun. Unsuccessfully."

Kazuko's face went bright red. "I-I, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. . . . . . . . .You wouldn't happen to have any food on you?"

Kazuko shook her head. "Sorry, I forgot to grab my lunch bag this morning and my folks are out of town again so they couldn't remind me."

"Damn." Junko loudly swore as she hung her head back and sighed to herself "Ugh, so hungry. What do you want to talk about then?"

Kazuko pondered the thought for many moments, often pushing her bangs away from her face as a light wind harassed her with them. "I'm not sure. We could decide about that thing that Luubey asked us about. At least what we haven't already, that is."

"You mean the little grey critter with the odd ears and tails who asked us to become, what was it, magical girls?

"Yes, the little grey thing. You know, people would be nicer around you if you could actually remember their names, Junko!"

"I know plenty of people's names, just not when I need to. How do we contact the little bugger anyway?"

Kazuko sighed to herself again. "You really didn't pay attention when he was talking did you?"

"I was focused on his ears, they looked funny."

"Oh my. Luubey said he wanted us to contract with him to combat creatures called witches as magical girls remember?"

Junko stretched her arms over her head. "oh yeah. There is some kind of evil entity, right?"

"He described him as manifestations of despair that go around and kill people both directly and indirectly."

"Right, I remember now!"

". . . "

"What?"

"Nothing. It's pretty obvious he wants our help so we need to decide if we'll help him right?"

Junko stood up and stretched her legs and arms before sitting down beside Kazuko. "Yeah, but I'm more worried about how dangerous it is and how clichéd it will be."

Kazuko looked at Junko with her mouth open in shock. "What?"

"I mean like, what if our outfits change and we end up like those silly children's anime magical girls. I am not flying around in bright pink fighting with the power of love!" Junko exclaimed causing Kazuko to snicker.

"It might look good on you!"

"Doubtful. Don't you have any worries about it?"

"Well I suppose so. Mainly the danger, but if the witch things Luubey talked about are really so dangerous I wonder why they aren't known about."

"Whoa! I hadn't thought about that, let's ask him. . . how do we ask him?"

"Oh my, you definitely were not listening."

"Then its good I can count on you, right?"

"You should count on yourself too, this is why you're bad at school. I'll contact him. . .** Hey Luubey, can you hear me?" **Kazuko said inside her head, which Junko heard as well making her remember that Luubey had telepathy, and apparently so did they temporarily.

"_**Yes?" **_Luubey's happy and slightly too familiar voice answered.

"**Would you be able to come to the roof of the school and speak with us, we have a few questions for you."**

"_**I can do that, I shall be over momentarily."**_ Luubey replied as he cut the telepathic link.

As Kazuko opened her eyes and looked forward both she and Junko could see a glowing blue circle appearing before them. In moments, it had completed itself and they could see a deep blackness within it that Luubey quickly jumped out of, landing before then gracefully. Luubey was just how they had seen him the day before; he had short grey fur, bright red eyes, three wiry tails that puffed out at the ends and four long ears with what looked like beautiful rainbow filled gems buried in them. Noticing them staring at him, his tails waved over the circle closing it and he sat down in front of them _" You called?"_

"Yes, thank you, Luubey. Me and Junko had a few questions about the whole magical girl stint of yours and were wondering if you could provide answers." Kazuko asked nicely.

"_Of course, what would you like to know?"_

Kazuko looked to Junko who just motioned for her to proceed. "I was wondering about the witches, if they're so dangerous why don't we know about them already?

Luubey walked in a circle three times and then laid down in front of them like a dog. _"It's rather simple actually. Witches use their own form of magic to hide in barriers to protect themselves and lure in humans. The only way to find the witches is by finding their barriers, and the only way to do that is using a magic meant for finding it, the magical girls magic."_

"I see." Kazuko stated with a nod as she looked to Junko, signalling her to ask her own questions.

"The outfits aren't frilly or anything right? Like we don't fight in bright pink getting seen by the public and screaming about love, justice and friendship or anything?

"_Of course not. While in your magical girl form you cannot be seen by normal people. Your outfit is created from your wish and your psyche when you make the contract as well, so if you dislike frills and pink you won't get any."_

OH thank god! Junko thought as she sighed in relief and nodded her head for Kazuko to ask the question they had figured on the previous night.

"All right, I have one last question, Luubey" Kazuko said as she adjusted the way she was sitting.

"_And that is?"_

"Yesterday when you asked us you said we got a wish for our terms of the contract and it could be anything we wished. The problem is, well . . . me and Junko talked it over last night and neither of us has something we want so badly to wish for it, but we still understand what you say when you mean that the witches are dangerous. So, we were wondering if we could help you without talking a wish."

Luubey lay there for many moments before standing up, stretching and sitting down in front of them. _"That is not possible as we must have a wish. I do however know of a . . . loophole that we could use if it interests you."_

"A loophole? Doesn't that mean you would break your own rules?" Junko commented as she stretched her arms above her head.

"_Technically no it's just bending them. Basically, I can make contract with you on the promise that you will eventually make a wish, unless you fall in combat against a witch first."_

"How likely is it that we would . . .fall," Junko asked with a slight bit of worry.

"_The magical girl that you may replace had been one for over a year, but she made a simple mistake. Having allies you can trust helps keep your survival rate high as well as most witches can be killed by one person alone. If the two of you contracted your survival is very high, almost scarily so."_

Upon hearing this Junko stood up proudly. "All right that sounds pretty good actually. Let's take this loophole of yours!"

"Why don't we wait till after school, Junko?" Kazuko said flatly, causing Junko to lose her temporary spunk.

"Why?"

"Because we have class."

"You have class, I'm not going."

Kazuko glared at Junko and then looked to Luubey. "It seems we shall accept your little loop holed contract Luubey, but it will have to wait until after school. Could you pop by Junko's house tonight?"

"_I can do this, yes."_

"Thank you, now get over here, Junko!" Kazuko screamed as she grabbed the collar of Junko's uniform and dragged her off of the schools roof.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Junko and Kazuko sat in the living room of Junko's home in their purple and white pajamas and waited for Luubey to appear before them. Both of them had their long hair wet from the bath they took minutes before, but it was obvious that the bath did not do enough to quell Junko's annoyance at being forced into class earlier in the day.

"Look, I said I was sorry Junko, but you can't keep skipping classes!" Kazuko apologized.

"I'm not angry at you, Kazuko. Okay maybe I am, but that's not the point!" Junko growled.

"Then why are you still angry?"

"The teacher is why; you heard his statement when he saw me in class. He said that I would be better off working a street corner!"

"He did not say that, Junko!"

"He may as well have! Though the bath was nice. After all I got to see your lovely form," Junko teased as she changed the subject.

"That's not possible as I'm not lovely and I don't have a form worth looking at," Kazuko replied with a hint of sadness and denial in her voice.

"You would if you didn't wear clothing three sizes larger than you need to."

"They're comfy. I can't stand how clothing feels so tight on my skin."

"We're girls; it's supposed to be tight. How are you going to get guys to look at you if you don't show off what you have?

"I don't want a guy because of how I look; I want to be liked by who I am."

"Yes, but guys will notice you if you look nice."

"I don't care. Look can we get off this subject I mean it's like- . . . oh look Luubey's here!" Kazuko stated as she pointed to Luubey's bright blue transportation circle that had appeared on the floor.

Luubey quickly hopped out of his transportation circle and onto the table before them with a smile on his face. _"Sorry I'm late; I had to make sure there were no witches nearby, otherwise you would have been in danger too soon."_

"It's all right Luubey. So how does this contract work anyway?" Kazuko asked.

"_It's simple really; I grant your wish while creating your soul gem. But as I'm getting your wish later we shall just create your soul gems!"_

"What's a soul gem? Does it like house our soul or something?" Junko asked as she crossed her arms.

"_In essence yes. By housing your soul in the gem it allows you to use your magic with impunity against witches. If it was not done you would not be able to fight them."_

"All right then, I'll go first. " Junko said as she stood up from the couch.

Kazuko looked up to Junko with a bit of worry on her face. "Are you sure, Junko?"

"Yes I'm sure, besides if it is dangerous I can tell you and you can skip out." Junko joked ineffectively.

"I'm not about to let you do this without me, Junko!"

"Err, sorry, I was joking."

"All right, fine."

"Sorry. Luubey, if you would, I shall accept your contract" Junko stated.

"_All right then, this may feel funny but please bear with it!"_ Luubey said happily as he walked to the end of the table were Junko was standing. Luubey sat down in front of Junko and just sat there as his ears did all the work. All four of his ears lifted up and seemed to grow in length as they moved toward Junko's chest. In moments they had gone into her chest and began pulling back, both of which seemed to be making Junko very uncomfortable. In a mere moment, they pulled out of her chest and revealed a deep purple gem inside a golden cage of sorts. Luubey's ears set the gem into Junko's hand and a bright light then burst forth from it, covering her completely. Kazuko watched in amazement as Junko's clothing seemed to disappear and was replaced right before her eyes. As the light receded and finally disappeared, Kazuko was able to lay eyes on Junko's magical form, and so was Junko. Her shoes had been replaced by large military style black boots with long black socks coming out from inside them. She had a black skirt that went down to just above her knees and a sleeveless and tight black shirt that showed off a large amount of her midriff. Her forearms had white bandage on them and over it all there was a sleeveless black long coat that flowed down to Junko's knee's in length. Finally, on her neck was a metal choker with a purple gem hanging from it beautifully. Both of them looked on in amazement as Junko moved her body around in front of the mirror they had brought down before their bath.

"You, you look good Junko!" Kazuko stated in amazement.

"Yeah I know, almost like a-"

"A street thug?" Kazuko teased.

"Are you kidding? A street thug couldn't look half this cool. I look like some kind of antihero, damn, I look good in this!" Junko exclaimed loudly as she spun around causing the jacket to billow and flow around her.

"_Can you summon your weapon, please?"_ Luubey asked causing both of them to look at the other in amazement that they forgot about it.

"All right, here we go!" Junko roared as she raised her hand toward the ceiling.

" . . . "

" . . ."

"Nothing's happening, Junko."

"I noticed."

"_Just let it be summoned, don't force it to happen"_ suggested Luubey as he lay down and rolled onto his back a few times playfully.

"All right let's try this again," Junko said as she attempted to close her right fist in front of her. Instead of it closing however, a beam of light shot out of her hand in two opposite directions and then formed a long seven foot tall double headed hammer, both heads large, rounded, and deep black with gold filigree.

"Whoa, that is rather . . . big, Junko!"

"Yeah it is. But it feels nearly weightless when I hold it." Junko replied as she swung the hammer in a few high arcs and spun it in a tight circle around her.

"That's pretty neat. All right, I guess it's my turn." Kazuko said as she stood up and took Junko's place on the floor as she sat down, disarming herself and transforming back into her pajamas. "Luubey, if you would?"

"_All right. Just like for Junko, this may be uncomfortable for you, but please endure it."_ Luubey said as his ears shot into Kazuko's chest just like they had to Junko. In moments, the ears came out and produced for her, a white gem inside a golden cage just like Junko's and placed it in her hands to begin the transformation. Unlike Junko's transformation that had been almost sensual in the way it tore away and replaced her clothing, Kazuko's transformation was much more subdued, but just as beautiful. Her clothing did not disappear as much as it turned to white light and stretched itself into a new form that covered her body. Sleek and smooth knee high boots with gold trim, white thigh high socks and a knee length white and gold skirt appeared first followed by a white and gold trimmed sleeveless shirt that while loose was tailored to actually show off Kazuko's body shape. Lastly, she gained a white and gold hairband that kept her long hair smoothly back and a metal bracelet that had a bright white gem inset in it on her right wrist. Before Junko could comment, Kazuko held out her right arm and in a moment had summoned a large bright white mechanical crossbow, the likes of which they had never seen before.

"Whoa Kazuko, you look hot!" Junko said as Kazuko looked at herself in the mirror. Junko was right after all, she was showing little skin and the outfit was just as loose as she would have liked, but it was tailored well and was showing off her body's natural (self-proclaimed non-existent) curves. She could not believe she could look so attractive.

"I- I, I guess I am, huh, Junko?"

"Yeah, if any boys in our class saw you wearing that they'd be confessing to you in seconds.

Kazuko blushed as she waved her hands in a panic "Ah, no no no no! I couldn't, I mean they wouldn't, I mean-. You're teasing me again!"

"Yep, completely!" Junko blatantly admitted as Kazuko reversed her transformation returning to her pajamas and sat down beside Junko with an angry blush

"_I have to say, you both looked lovely, and I could feel your power, you're easily both very powerful."_ Luubey stated happing as he rolled around the table.

"So what now?" Kazuko asked quietly, still embarrassed from the compliments and comments Junko had given her.

"_Now I teach you how to hunt down witches! _Luubey stated happily.


End file.
